Castigo
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Eren esta encargado de cuidar a Levi mientras se recupera de su lesión de tobillo, sintiendo culpa por la muerte de todo el escuadrón de su capitán. Un fic para la bella Lila Negra por el intercambio de regalos de la página Attack on fanfics de facebook.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo sus personajes son creaciones de Isayama -san**

* * *

 _Para: Lila negra._

 _Espero que te guste_

 _Riren_

* * *

…

Castigo

Admirar al capitán era decir poco sobre sus sentimientos hacia su superior. Su meta siempre fue formar parte de la legión del reconocimiento, combatir al lado del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y mientras entrenaba arduamente, su deseo aumentó.

Cuando ingresó a la legión del reconocimiento, sentía que sus sueños se realizaban y cuando por fin pudo ser parte del escuadrón del capitán, se emocionó sobremanera, quería causar una gran impresión ante él, matar titanes a su lado, buscar su aceptación y reconocimiento. Pero todo salió mal, cuando por fin pudo formar parte de su escuadrón y salir a luchar por la humanidad, contribuir en la captura del titán femenina, su mala decisión hizo que él perdiese a su equipo y la misión fuera un fracaso. Además, que se lastimó rescatándolo.

Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, de todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que cuando le contaron el plan de Armin decidió que tenía que tener éxito como sea; no podía decepcionarlo de nuevo. Lograron capturar a Annie, pero lo que debió ser un éxito, volvió a ser una derrota ya que ella se encerró en un cristal haciendo imposible su interrogatorio.

Sentía que no podía ver a su capitán al rostro, se sentía derrotado y humillado, que él debía de odiarlo por la pérdida de todo su escuadrón. El mismo se odiaba, se sentía impotente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Golpeó la pared, quería salir y poder entrenar, luchar. Buscar una alternativa ante tanta impotencia que sentía.

— Parece que tienes mucha energía, Eren — le dijo Hanji cuando lo vio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? — le preguntó aburrido.

Hanji se acomodó sus lentes — por órdenes del comandante no podemos salir de esta zona — le sonrió — pero te tengo una gran misión — se acercó hacía él — Erwin desea que cuides de Levi — le dijo — parece que con su pie lesionado no puede salir de su habitación — rió entre dientes — serás su ayudante.

Eren sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido, quiso negarse ya que no podía ver al capitán a los ojos. Sentía que lo había defraudado y no podía estar a su lado.

Al día siguiente tocó nerviosamente la puerta, esperó a que le ordenaran ingresar.

— ¿Qué deseas, mocoso? — Le preguntó seriamente.

Eren lo observó, con la camisa desabrochada, aún en la cama — el comandante me envió para que lo ayude, capitán — le respondió torpemente — ¿necesita que lo ayude en algo?

Levi chasqueó con la lengua y volteó el rostro — no soy un maldito invalido — le dijo— Erwin se toma molestias innecesarias — soltó.

— Lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente — no quise molestarlo — se iba a retirar.

— Mocoso — le llamó antes que Eren abriera la puerta — alcánzame esos papeles — le señaló los que estaban apilados en el escritorio.

— Sí, capitán — le respondió sonriente.

El ser una ayuda a su capitán lo animaba a levantarse temprano y poner todo su empeño en su trabajo. Aún sentía que lo había decepcionado, pero sentirse útil por la persona que más admiraba lo llenaba muchos sentimientos que no podía describir.

— Buenos días, capitán Levi — lo saludó sonriente — le traje su té negro — le entregó la taza.

Levi tomó la taza y terminó el té mientras Eren dejaba algunos documentos en el escritorio.

— Mocoso, llévame a la silla — le ordenó.

Eren asintió y lo ayudó a levantarse. Levi se apoyó en el hombro de su soldado para avanzar hacia su destino.

Todos los días cumplían una rutina, llevarle el desayuno a su capitán, ayudarlo a caminar por su habitación, llevarle documentos nuevos o si es posible llevarlo al comedor. El capitán no era muy cooperador en todo lo que hacía, generalmente le gruñía o le regañaba cada vez que cometía alguna imprudencia, generalmente era cuando realizaba la limpieza de la habitación, todo tenía un orden adecuado, hasta para limpiar tenía que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

— Derramaste más cloro de lo necesario — le regañó nuevamente, mientras tomaba su té — te dije que lo disolvieras antes de echarlo al piso.

— Discúlpeme, capitán — dijo apenado — limpiaré inmediatamente.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia la ventana — ya no importa, limpia rápidamente.

— Capitán — le llamó suavemente — capitán.

Levi estaba dormido, sentado en la silla. Eren sonrió, la mirada del capitán estaba totalmente relajada, levantó el cerquillo del rostro, para observarlo mejor.

— ¿Qué mierda haces, mocoso? — Preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados.

Eren se sonrojó totalmente y retrocedió unos pasos — lo siento, capitán — se disculpó rápidamente mirando hacia el suelo — estaba dormido, tengo que cambiarle las vendas — soltó torpemente.

Levi abrió los ojos y lo miró detenidamente — últimamente pides perdón por cualquier cosa, Eren — le dijo, Eren sintió la mirada intensa de su capitán, tragó saliva, esperaba algún castigo por su atrevimiento — yo puedo cambiarme las vendas — le dijo — no soy un invalido — soltó con amargura.

— Lo siento — volvió a decir.

— Acércate — le ordenó secamente. Eren se acercó a paso lento, temeroso — apresúrate.

Eren aumentó su caminar, a pesar de haber retrocedido pocos paso, sentía que estaba demasiado lejos del capitán. Mantenía la cabeza agachada esperando la reprimenda y su castigo.

— Lo siento — soltó casi en susurro.

— Me enferma tus disculpas — le dijo Levi — ¿De qué te disculpas tanto?

Eren elevó el rostro, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas y apretaba los puños — por mi culpa perdió a su escuadrón, capitán, discúlpeme — soltó entre sollozos.

Levi se sorprendió por lo que su subordinado dijo — maldición — fue lo único que dijo, mientras Eren sollozaba con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

Después de unos minutos, Eren se tranquilizó y se limpió las lágrimas. Ahora estaba avergonzado por mostrarse de esa forma ante su capitán.

Iba a hablar pero la voz de Levi lo detuvo.

— Si vas a disculparte de nuevo, ahorra tus palabras, Eren — le interrumpió — ayúdame a ir a la cama.

Eren asintió y Levi se apoyó en su hombro mientras caminaba con un solo pie. — Nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa, Eren — le dijo, Eren se detuvo sorpresivamente, haciendo que el capitán casi cayera al suelo — eres un imbécil — le insultó, sujetándose de la casaca de Eren.

Eren se dio cuenta y le ayudó a reponerse — lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente. Ayudó al capitán a sentarse en la cama.

Fue en busca de las vendas nuevas y se arrodilló — ¿Qué mierda haces? — le observó desdeñosamente, y poniendo su pie sano en el rostro de Eren.

— Cambiando la venda, capitán — indicó — eso duele — se quejó.

Levi sonrió — tantas disculpas, creí que deseabas un castigo — rió ante el sonrojo de Eren — dame la venda — le ordenó.

Eren sintió que su sonrojo iba en aumento, pero igual se acercó a su capitán para entregarle la venda, pero en vez que Levi la recibiera, agarró a Eren por la muñeca, sorprendiéndolo; jaló de él y lo besó sorpresivamente, puso su otra mano en la nuca del soldado para que este no alejara su rostro de él. Lo besó largo rato, introdujo su lengua en la boca de él, saboreándolo, hasta mordió su labio inferior antes de soltarlo.

Eren estaba jadeando por el beso sorpresivo, por la intromisión de la lengua del capitán y porque le había gustado demasiado. A pesar que había sido liberado, mantenía su rostro cerca de la del capitán, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, incomodándolo, bajó la mirada y se alejó poco a poco, pero otra vez el capitán lo jaló hacia él, volviéndolo a besar. Esta vez, Eren devolvió el beso, acomodándose sobre el capitán, moviendo sus labios en sincronía con los de Levi. Ambos se separaron jadeantes, necesitando de oxígeno.

Eren recuperó un poco de su cordura, analizó su posición y se sonrojó totalmente, quiso moverse, pero las manos del capitán en sus caderas lo detuvieron, lo mantuvo firme y poco a poco hizo que descendiera, sentándose en la entrepierna de él. Jadeó al sentir la dureza del capitán, avergonzándose rápidamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse. Levi lo volvió a besar, mientras que sus manos movían su cadera, rozándolo y presionándolo contra él; haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que había tenido y gimiera en la boca de él. Posó sus manos en la nuca de Levi, tratando de profundizar el beso de esa forma.

— Capitán — gimió cuando sus labios se separaron. Sus caderas se movían solas, presionando más, tratando de sentirlo más, gimiendo entre besos.

Su liberación llegó cuando Levi mordió suavemente su cuello. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos recobrándose de su orgasmo.

Cuando pudo mirar a los ojos de Levi, estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo sucedido, quiso moverse, pero las manos del capitán no se lo permitieron.

— No vas a escapar — soltó sorprendiéndolo.

Eren se quedó quieto con la cabeza agachada — no era mi intención — susurró avergonzado — lo siento.

Levi posó su mano en la entrepierna de Eren, presionándola levemente, haciendo que este gimiera ya que aún permanecía sensible ese lugar — deja disculparte — le ordenó — o seguirás siendo castigado — le sonrió de lado.

Eren iba a replicar por el comentario, pero fue besado nuevamente — aún no hemos terminado — le reveló. Lo empujó, tumbándolo en la cama y posicionándose sobre él — serás castigado toda la noche, te haré gritar tanto que mañana no podrá salir ni una disculpa de tu boca — declaró sonriente.

* * *

 **Este fic es parte del intercambio de regalos de la pagina de Facebook Attack on fanfics, en el sorteo me tocó** _ **Lila Negra.**_ **Espero que te guste este riren especial para ti.**

 **Desde hace mucho quise escribir sobre esta pareja.**

 **Discúlpame cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


End file.
